Opposites Attract
by Huntress of the stars
Summary: She was perfection, afraid to be different. He was an outcast, trying to find his place. When two completely different personalities collide, will it be amusing disaster, or grievous tragedy? InuKag. AU
1. It Begins In Darkness, Literally

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it... blah blah blah.

Yeah, I know. I shouldn't be starting this when I have two more stories yet to finish... sigh Oh well, that's life for you.

Actually, I've had this really fluffy idea for quite some time now.... Took me a while to actually put it in words... so here it is...

* * *

_**Opposites Attract**_

Summary: She was perfection, afraid to be different. He was an outcast, trying to find his place. When two completely different personalities collide, will it be amusing disaster, or grievous tragedy? InuKag. AU

_Chapter 1: It Begins In Darkness... Literally_

It was a dark road; damp and muddy from the storm. And a dark storm indeed; rolling thunder echoing through canyons of clouds, dark clouds that clogged any light at all that dared to venture past. And even the streetlights didn't help. Their light only added contrast to the shadows, drawing out the gloom. A slippery day, a wet day, a terrible day.

There wasn't a soul on the street, not a single traveler that dared walk about on a day like today. Save for one.

Kagome Higurashi, a twenty-one-year-old college student with dark brown hair that seemed black unless looked at closely, dark eyes that shone with delight with every gracious smile that crossed her lips, and the kindest soul you would ever meet, shifted her umbrella from her left hand to her right. It was a Saturday. A Saturday that should have been bright and warm and happy, and perfect for long walks along the beach or family picnics at the park... why was it raining, anyway? Storms like this fit perfectly with Monday or Tuesday... maybe even Wednesday. But _Saturday?_

She shrugged it off, setting her focus on the grocery shop that danced just a block before her. Souta was playing with his friends, and her mother was sick. So, although Kagome had her own apartment and lived completely independently, she still had chores to do.

Taking a rather crumpled shopping list from her pocket, Kagome glanced casually at the groceries she had to buy. Milk, eggs, bread, flour, sugar, salt, green apples, broccoli, cabbage and tomatoes. Not that much, really; her mother must have shopped the week before. But Kagome really had better things to do.

Not that she complained; Kagome would dare complain. She knew her mother needed her help.

But Kagome, earlier the most popular girl in high school, now amid the stars of medical college, had many, many friends. Friends, pals, followers... but no enemies.

No... no one hated Kagome Higurashi. She was perfect, though the girl herself wouldn't dare to admit it. She had the highest grades in college, was friends with almost everyone (and even then, no one hated her), was the kindest person alive, and was talented in almost every aspect of... well, everything.

There. The grocery store. Kagome grabbed a cart and began with the milk. 3.25% milk. It had to be perfect. _She_ had to be perfect. Kagome was always with the latest fashion, always knew the latest news, always had the latest... everything. She had everything. Everything that mattered, anyway. Friends, a loving family, and most importantly, no enemies at all whatsoever. Yes, Kagome Higurashi was one of those rare people who could (but, out of modesty, wouldn't) say that the whole town liked them.

The bread. Enriched white... Perfect, as always.

The eggs, flour, sugar and salt were perfectly collected as well. And when she collected the apples, broccoli, cabbage and tomatoes, Kagome was sure to check that every single item was perfectly perfect. Just like her.

She was leaving the store, two bags of groceries in her hands, thinking just how lucky she was to be liked by everyone, when Kagome encountered the last person she would ever wish to meet... not that she would ever admit it.

Inuyasha Morimotou, son of the late Hacken Morimotou, half-brother to the famous Sesshomaru. He was a social outcast, a man who was hated by all and who himself hated all. Inuyasha Morimotou. Kagome didn't hate him... she didn't hate anyone. She didn't even know the guy. But she recognized him. That silver hair was hard to miss.

He was the kind of guy that everyone blamed. He was the one a kid would blame for unfinished homework, saying, "I was going home last night when he came out grabbed my backpack, shaking out everything in it... he looked for money or something... but when he saw my homework, he grinned and ripped it right up..."

Teachers would believe the far-fetched tales, for because no one knew Inuyasha, everyone feared him and expected the worst from the man. Perhaps he was only twenty-three, but he was laden with fears and memories no one should have to bear.... Not ever. And he was standing there, right in front of her, staring.

Golden eyes, wide with shock, then narrowed with recognition, then calm with preparation gazed at Kagome. His hair was a mess, his jeans ripped and his gray shirt dirty. But Inuyasha himself, his eyes and his soul, were more menacing in his stance. Slouched and ready for the worst, Inuyasha was nothing like his straight-backed and honorable brother.

She felt her face burning crimson as she stared at him, wondering how in the world he had ended up in the exact same grocery store on the exact same day, at the exact same time, in this precise place. Was it fate? Stupid fate... no, not stupid. Kagome didn't lower herself to such name-calling.

Silence.

And then, with an awkward motion of his hand, Inuyasha extended his arm towards her.

"Inuyasha Morimotou."

He _seemed_ friendly enough. Civilized, at least. Not completely barbaric like most people envisioned him. Shaking, Kagome grasped his hand.

"Kagome Higurashi..." she stuttered.

The man grinned, showing perfectly white teeth and fangs that took on a slightly frightening form when thought about carefully.

He knew her.

Of course he knew her! Who in the city didn't know the winner of almost every award imaginable, the greatest volunteer worker and everyone's friend? She expected him to be shocked, astonished, shameful or guilty... but none of those seemed to cross his expression as he gripped her hand tightly and shook it.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, miss Higurashi." He said, as if he were her equal. No, no... that wouldn't do. He _was_ her equal. Everyone was equal.

Kagome nodded quickly, still afraid of his menacing manner.

"I uh... I have to go..." she muttered before pulling out of his grip and grabbing her bags.

She was off in a flash.

Golden eyes flashed as Kagome ran on under the rain, her red umbrella soaked in the storm. His lips curled into a smirk, and fangs were revealed again as Inuyasha pondered this new opportunity.

_No one_ ran away from Inuyasha Morimotou. Not even the most popular girl in the town. Not even perfection. Especially when it was she who had ruined his life.

It was time for revenge.

* * *

Likes? Hates? Tell me all!!!

Review!


	2. Reflection and Realization

Disclaimer: ok I'm really, really tired of these disclaimers, so here's one for the ENTIRE STORY.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, KAGOME OR ANYTHING AT ALL TO DO WITH 'EM. ALL RIGHT? GOOD...

Now that that's out of my system... thanks to all that reviewed! And don't worry, I'll explain how Kagome ruined Inuyasha's life. Don't forget, they never met before the last chapter...

* * *

**_Opposites Attract_**

_Chapter 2: Reflection and Realization_

Trudging home, Inuyasha grimaced. Memories of his past life flooded in and the pain they carried overwhelmed him.

He hadn't been popular then... not liked by all and most certainly not perfect. But he'd had friends. He'd had people who respected him. And most of all, he'd had his mother.

His father had died before Inuyasha was born, and his mother had raised the boy alone. Inuyasha had loved his mother dearly; she was the only one he could come to when other kids at school brought him down, or when he felt angry, or when he needed help... She would help him. She was his sanctuary, his only way of surviving, his only reason to live.

But cancer had taken hold of her, and Inuyasha was helpless to watch as she slowly succumbed to the disease, wasting away before him. He was an empty shell after her death; an empty shell with no further reason to live, no reason to go on.

And then he had seen her. Kagome Higurashi, perfection. He saw her, watched her, hated her. Every step she took, every motion she made brought him down further. As long as she balanced the difference between them, he would be below, drowning without anyone to hear his screams.

She was perfect; he was dirt. She was accepted with honor; he was cast out in disgust. She was everyone's friend; he was everyone's enemy. And as long as Kagome remained on the top of the pyramid, Inuyasha would always be the lowest of the low.

But topple that stable structure of her popularity... and he would be accepted again. Having found that their idol of perfection was flawed, the people of the town would believe anything; even that the infamous Inuyasha Morimotou wasn't half-bad.

Then again, it was probably his fault he was rejected. After his mother's death, Inuyasha had gone wild. He had skipped high school at random, stopped paying attention in classes, cast off all his friends, turned to aggressiveness as his solution. And where was he now? Here, blaming everyone for his misfortunes.

His apartment building came into view. Inuyasha smirked. He had an idea.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!"

Kagome came into the kitchen and laid out all the groceries. Placing each item in the refrigerator or into the cupboard, wherever necessary, Kagome stood and stretched. Glancing at her watch, she yawned. 6:30pm. Well, she wasn't going anywhere... might as well go home and relax awhile.

Scribbling down a note to her mother, Kagome grabbed her umbrella and went outside, locking the door after her. She always had the keys to her mother's house, just in case.

Her apartment wasn't far; only about three blocks down from her mother's house. Kagome reached it in a matter of minutes.

Putting her umbrella on the hook, Kagome took off her shoes. She placed them in the closet neatly, and hung her coat there as well. Then she checked her phone for messages. There was one – from Kouga.

Her boyfriend since high school, Kouga Umetsaki wasn't perfection, like her. He was, however, popular. And rich. And kind... at times.

His deep voice was casual, and Kagome could just imagine him leaning on his kitchen counter, left hand half in his jeans pocket, holding the phone in his right as he spoke.

"Hey, Kag," he began, "You busy tomorrow night? I know a good place just down the road. Don't call me; I'm not gonna be home 'til late tonight. I'll call you in the morning."

Typical Kouga. Kagome sighed and erased the message. Opening her fridge, she took out a two-liter coke bottle and poured some of the drink into a perfectly clean glass she retrieved from a cupboard. Placing the coke back in the fridge, Kagome placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave. Setting it to two minutes and forty-five seconds, she took her coke and placed it on the table just beside her couch. She turned on the TV, and the DVD player followed. What to watch, what to watch...?

Glancing at the tremendous wall of movies to her right, Kagome smiled. Standing and approaching the shelves, she closed her eyes. Kagome reached out and grabbed a movie, taking it from the shelf. She opened her eyes. A Midsummer Night's Dream... based on William Shakespeare's famous work.

She shrugged. Good enough.

She placed it into the DVD player and went to retrieve her popcorn from the microwave. Kagome poured it into a popcorn bowl and threw out the bag. As she sat on the couch, Kagome turned on the movie.

It was beautiful... set in Athens at the turn of the century despite the fact that it was written for the sixteen-seventeen hundreds, the movie escalated from the pain of two lovers to a hilarious tangle of love in a magical forest. Having read the book several times, Kagome knew what was going to happen and when. And, of course, she had watched this movie before. It was among her favorites.

All through the movie, Kagome held the same sinking feeling she had had since the first time she'd watched it. True love. It was the only flaw she had... or rather, didn't have. She had never been in love. Kouga? She liked him, certainly... but it wasn't love she felt at every glance at him. He was a friend. A friend. No more.

Her friends had been in love. Sango, for instance. Her friend since childhood, Kagome had grown up with her, had watched her fall in love with the reckless Miroku, had helped her through their arguments and the like, had been her maid of honor at their wedding. Now, Sango and Miroku were happily married, true love in their easy grasp.

And her? Here she was, perfection, sitting on her couch and watching A Midsummer Night's Dream, all the while herself dreaming for the very thing that would collapse her perfection.

Love.

* * *

There. Another chapter. Short, I know... but I was really, really busy today. As always, review! 


	3. Fled Perfection

I am so sorry... I know it takes me forever to update, that I've probably lost most of my reviewers by now, and those that remain are on the verge of forgetting this story... cough and the sad thing is, it's not even worth it.

-shrugs- oh well... I'm doing this for me, not for you. This is a test of my own patience. So here goes...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Opposites Attract_**

_Chapter 3: Fled Perfection_

Inuyasha grimaced at the sun, squinted through the fierce light to his clock. 10:03am. He was up early.

Grumbling and turning around, the young man found himself staring at the greasy stain on the side of his fold-out sofa.

And grimaced again when his doorbell rang.

He covered his ears with his pillow, hoping whoever it was would go away. But they didn't. The bell rang again and again, until Inuyasha stood at last, scratched his bare chest and pulled on his boxers. Stumbling over to the door, he unlocked it sleepily and turned the knob, pulling it open lazily.

Before him stood a young man, no older than Inuyasha himself, with long black hair that was tied back in a tail. The man's violet eyes glinted with an energy that Inuyasha did not doubt was laden in that man, having known him since early childhood.

It was Miroku, Inuyasha's best and only friend. He was the only one who hadn't rejected Inuyasha after the series of events that ruined the man's life, the only one who still saw some good in him.

But Inuyasha had the crawling feeling that the reason behind this was the fact that Miroku himself had been pulled down the social ladder for his rather perverted nature. Wherever he went, Miroku somehow managed to be followed by the angry shrieks and slaps of vexed girls that did not like being groped. For proof, Miroku had scars all over his face and hands. Save for that one gloved hand... the man winced just thinking about it.

In a knife fight not five years before, Miroku had gotten himself stabbed through the hand by some man on the street. The wound never healed. And so the man wore that glove always. Inuyasha had often asked, joking, if he ever took it off to wash, but Miroku's solemn expression would always stop him from going too far.

Miroku was his consciousness; always preventing Inuyasha from falling into the worst situations. And although Miroku wasn't the best man to trust, Inuyasha trusted him with everything.

Presently, the man grimaced at his friend's appearance and, half shutting the door in Miroku's face, was forced to let his friend in.

Miroku wrinkled his nose at the stench that seemed to come from the very walls, and seated himself on a rusty chair.

Inuyasha threw himself back on the bed and, closing his eyes again, attempted to sleep. But Miroku's gaze was overpowering; he could almost feel those purple eyes staring at him in disappointment and slight amusement. So he cracked open one golden eye, and grumbled to his friend, "What?"

"It's 10am."

"Yeah, so?"

"Shouldn't you be up already?"

Inuyasha growled, stood up slowly and shook off his sleep. Lazily pulling on a shirt and pants, he attempted a grin that ended up as a yawn.

Miroku sighed.

"Brush your teeth and your hair, Inu."

"Feh," came the reply, as Inuyasha crossed his arms.

His friends sighed again, finding it would be no use to force this one to maintain his health and tidiness. He stood and walked over to the door, opening it slowly.

"C'mon," he said to Inuyasha, "We gotta get going..."

* * *

Waking up to the bright sunshine, Kagome peeked at her clock. 10:00am. Not as early as she would have liked, but she really didn't have anything to do that day. Ridiculous. She always had something to do. She stood, made her bed slowly, ensuring that every throw pillow was in its precise place, and washed up in the bathroom. After her morning shower, she dressed in her casual jeans and a plain white shirt, deciding not to be too fancy today. After all, the clouds had cleared for a nice, warm Sunday.

Her phone rang when Kagome was in the middle of breakfast: bacon and scrambled eggs with French toast and a nice warm glass of milk. She stood slowly, tucking the chair in after her, and picked up the phone. It was Kouga.

"What'cha doin', Kag?" he asked before she had a chance to utter a word.

"Eating breakfast," she replied.

She could almost see him grinning as new ideas sprouted in his head, placing whatever plan he had for her into action.

"Tonight," he said, "there's a special at the Red Ribbon. They're serving more food for less money, and there's going to be a live band there. Jazz, I believe. You interested?"

The Red Ribbon... it was amazingly hard to get there. But Kagome assumed it would be no problem for Kouga – he could buy the whole place, if he wanted to.

"Sure, Kouga." She said, a slight smile tracing her lips. "What time?"

"Oh, around 8:00... I'll pick you up."

"No problem."

"Well... see you."

"Bye..."

Putting down the phone, Kagome returned to her breakfast. She couldn't wait until tonight... She could almost imagine Kouga in that shining tux, smiling at her as he guided her to his bright and just-washed Ferrari...

And during dinner, they would glance at each other lovingly, sharing innocent kisses under the dim light of midnight candles, the light jazz surrounding them and the soothing aroma of deliciousness calming them into the comfort of each other's arms. And then, after dinner, he would take her home, and...

And... what? Make love to her? Kagome shook her head at that thought as another bumped it out of the way. She didn't love Kouga... so would it really be 'love?' No. He was a dear friend, truly, but she knew his tactics. He was handsome, rich, kind... but something about him just seemed... wrong. He was too possessive over her, too obsessive.

There would be no dinner pleasures... only lustful kisses. And no warm embraces; only driven hugs. No warm words, either. Not with Kouga. And no love. Even if he did take her, it wouldn't be the bliss she was searching for. It would be lust, desire, instinct. It would be sex, not love. And Kagome wanted love.

Sighing slightly as she placed her plate and utensils in the dishwasher, Kagome straightened herself and washed her hands. She needed some fresh air to clear her mind. The park would do nicely.

* * *

It was a nice, warm day as Miroku almost dragged Inuyasha through the park. They were meeting Sango there; she was waiting for her husband and his friend on a bench by the statue of some long-forgotten mayor or hero or... someone that no one remembered.

Miroku's wife hadn't wished to see Inuyasha's apartment – and with good reason. Miroku didn't blame Sango at all. He himself would have stayed as well, but _someone_ had to get Inuyasha. He wouldn't remember to come on his own.

There. He saw the statue. And there was Sango. And there was...

Inuyasha stopped. Kagome. He growled under his breath slightly, realizing she was talking to Sango as a friend. As they approached the two women, Miroku greeted Kagome cheerfully, and then hastened with introductions.

"Kagome, meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha – Kagome."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha strangely, then said to Miroku, "I know him already. He's... your friend?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Of course."

Kagome frowned. Why hadn't she seen him at the couple's wedding?

Strange...

Sango spoke up.

"We were going to the museum... would you like to join us?"

Inuyasha grumbled, evidently disliking the idea. Kagome smiled slightly, suddenly receiving the urge to annoy the lower-class idiot. Wait... lower-class idiot? No! No, no, no, no, no... She didn't call people lower-class idiots! Everyone was equal. Everyone was equal. Everyone was...

But her hate for Inuyasha drove away her old philosophy, the desire to hurt him drowning out all thought. And she grinned inwardly, a devious plan already beginning to form in her mind.

"Sure," she replied to her friend, "I'd... love to."

It was 11:00 by the time they arrived at the museum; but the half-hour walk had been quite enjoyable for all... save a certain grumbling Inuyasha who had spent his time behind the pack, pretending he didn't know them, ignoring the numerous glances of hate Kagome sent his way.

It was a beautiful museum; opening with intricate tapestries from the early 16th century, leading to ancient suits of armor and going through time as the four walked through the winding halls. Sango, gripping her husband's arm, and Miroku whispering to her quietly, his beloved wife replying lovingly in return.

It disgusted her. Kagome watched them kiss gently, that love she had wanted so badly coursing in their gaze. And how she hated that torn, almost homeless-looking Inuyasha that followed her...

There went her perfection... but Kagome held on to shards of her past life. It seemed hate had ruined her somewhat, leaving her to hate and despair, to hope and to dream, and to cry. She felt like crying, felt like throwing herself on her bed, felt like messing up her perfect hairdo and her make-up, and just... just...

Kagome held herself throughout the museum, but not for Sango and Miroku's sake. They wouldn't notice if she jumped off a building or stabbed half a dozen people. They were too much in love. Oh, scornful love...

She held herself for Inuyasha's sake; she couldn't let herself break to pieces where that arrogant jerk could see.

But when she returned home and hung her hat on the hook, and took of her shoes, she didn't bother to check her phone messages. So she didn't hear the worried voice of her mother, or the half-angry tone of a certain acquaintance she did not remember.

No, she did not listen to those yet more worrying thoughts. All order, all perfection was fled as she pounded her hate for Inuyasha into her throw pillows.

Eventually, drained of tears and anger and strength, Kagome let herself fall into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Likes? Hates? The next chapter will be the date with Kouga. Disaster, no?

I was thinking of maybe adding a lemon later on... but I'm not sure. I want your opinions on that.

As always, review!


End file.
